1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component for use in a tooling system, and to an improved tooling system, including said component.
2. Description of the Prior Art And Related Information
The component is particularly suitable for use in the tooling systems generally described and claimed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO 2002/064308. This Patent document provides a description of the base technology for a tooling system from which the invention of the current Patent Application is generated.
This PCT Patent Application describes a tooling system comprising a plurality of elements generally arranged in an array, each element of the array being moveable longitudinally of its length relative to the other elements of the array. The tooling system also includes means to adjust the longitudinal position of a respective element so that the array defines a desired surface contour; and means for retaining the elements in position. Each element of the array including a first end that is machinable and is removably mounted to a base portion and the elements are arranged so that the machinable portion of the/or each element can be machined to produce a desired surface contour. Further the elements of the array may be moved between a closed position in which the elements contact one another and are secured in position, and an open position in which the elements of the array are spaced apart to facilitate the machining of the machinable portion, and each element is capable of vertical movement relative to the surrounding elements. Drive means for opening and closing the array and elements with respect to support rails may be located in the space below the elements of the array.
The array may comprise the whole of the tooling surface or may comprise a section of the tooling surface with the whole tooling surface being made up of a number of the sections.
Within each array, or section of the array, the elements may be held in configuration by means of a bolster, for example of the type as described and claimed in co-pending Patent Publication No. WO 2005/61147.
The support rails supporting the elements in the array form a series of rails running across the array, or a section of the array. The support rails are supported at the edges of the array, or at the edges of the section, no support is provided for the support rails in the space below the array, or section. The support rails are formed from a substantial bar and have spaced settings for mounting and locating the individual elements of the array, or section. Consequently, the loading placed on the elements in use is transmitted through the mounting from the elements to the support rail.
The above-mentioned tooling system has a principal use in the production of moulding surfaces, for example, injection moulding surfaces. Typically, injection moulding may have an operating pressure or load in the region of 500 bar to 2000 bar and therefore a heavy loading will be placed on the moulding surface. With the present tooling system this loading, or pressure, will be transmitted through the elements of the array and the support systems. The support elements and the support rail will be placed under significant loading and this will mean a heavy load or bending force is applied to the support rail. The longer the support rail the higher is the bending force and the result could be that some deformation of the support rail leading to inaccuracies or anomalies in the mould surface. This, as will be appreciated, is not desirable.